highschoolofthedeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead
The , otherwise less commonly known as are beings risen from the by unknown causes, unexplainable by . Characteristics Physical Appearance "They" retain whatever "they" looked like before the people were infected. Additional facial appearances helped in identifying "them". This consists of completely blank, rolled up eyes and tight pupils, uncontrollable tongue movement, wide jaw distance and a pale grey coloration. Bodily, "they" have the same clothing prior to their infection with a missing part of their clothes or skin, a telltale sign of being bitten by other ''"''them". Although "they" are undead, they still breathe or at least slouch enough to appear to be breathing. Intellectual "They" have lost most forms of intelligence, with the exception of basic actions such as walking, biting, stalking, grabbing, moaning, pushing, pulling, getting back up when knocked to the ground, crawling and, rarely, running. Although blood circulation has stopped, "they" can still make use of their sense of hearing to determine where "their" prey would be. "They" could also form groups, which can be dangerous to living survivors as "they" can overwhelm the survivors easily. "They" can determine whether anyone near them is infected or not, which can possibly be why "they" don't attack their own kind, either for three reasons that not only are "they" capable of hearing, but smell and considering that they moan. "They" have been proven to be blind and/or they have some recollection of intelligence left to not attack another infected or "they" only want fresh meat of humans. However, despite losing most of their intelligence aside from basic actions, they seem to retain some aspects of their personality, such as when one of "them" was seen laughing, when the reanimated thug was seen smiling, and when another one of "them" was seen posing as if he was getting his picture taken. Strengths "They" have been described as having superior strength. It can be theorized that due to "their" lack of a sense of pain, "their" muscles are capable of passing the limits that living tissue can't handle. Their only sense that is alive is hearing, one little sound and its like ringing the dinner bell Weaknesses Although "they" have enhanced strength and cannot be truly killed by whatever means through the torso and limbs, an attack at the head be it projectile, melee, or well placed hand to hand assaults will truly kill "them". While "they" ignore the pain of strenuous activities and have increased strength, "they" have lost speed and coordination, only able to form a sloppy, slow, and uncoordinated stride to their prey. If "they" fall down, "they" have a very hard time getting up. "They" are also incapable of going down slopes, but can climb stairs (Some may find that this goes against the "rules" of a zombie, for zombies can only stumble or crawl up stairs in original sources). While destroying "their" brain or spinal cord is the only true way to kill them, "they" appear to be more flammable than humans and die easily when set on fire. This has proven to be very effective in destroying a medium to large group of "them". However, in the explosion at the airport, "they" were seemingly unaffected even when burning, and the fire did not stop "their" movement. It has been theorized that "they" are still like regular corpses, and as such are still subject to decomposition. However this theory has yet to be proven as fact. In addition to all the rest (though it has not yet been proven by other stories, movies or games) "they" are (in theory) affected by electricity since the brain still works it can make "them" numb or kill "them" since it disrupts the electromagnetic signals from the brain to the body normally humans would require a very large amount of electricity for this to happen thanks to "their" strange condition "they" have lost many resistances that normal humans have (for example "they" can be set on fire very easily).